1. Field
One or more embodiments relate to a multi viewer display and a displaying method of the same, and more particularly, to a multi viewer display and a displaying method of the same which enables a plurality of viewers to view different images in an entire screen through a single display.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the recent development of technology, expensive ultra high definition (UHD) TVs as well as full high definition (FHD) TVs have been launched on the market.
A plurality of viewers may wish to view different images according to their preferences. However, it is not easy for the plurality of viewers to each have an expensive TV.
Currently, the only method for viewing different images through a single TV is to divide a single screen by using, e.g. a picture-in-picture (PIP) function.
The aforementioned method for dividing a single TV for the plurality of viewers is not cost-efficient since the expensive large TV is utilized as a small TV. Further, such method does not satisfy each of the respective viewers due to a smaller screen.
As the plurality of images is displayed in a single screen, viewers may be distracted by other images and may has less enjoyment from his/her viewing.